DGM Fic Challenge
by Yuufie
Summary: DGM Fic Challenge... 1 Maret... One Shot... Gue pilih Laven aja deh


-Man fanfic challenge…

Wakakakak…

Saya pilih Pairing Laven ajah...

Kasihan Kanda saya...

Wokokoko...

Saya bikin fic ini:

buat ikut lomba

bikin yang baca capek

menyiksa juri buat nilai ini. Bacanya panjang bgt. Scr 8 halaman.

ceritanya tragis...

**Reminds Me that I'm Yours**

-=**First day**=-

"Huaaah… Jam 6 pagi…"

Allen bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia segera turun untuk membuat sarapan pagi. Dia membuat roti goreng dengan susu coklat. Setelah sarapan, dia segera mandi dengan air hangat. Tubuhnya tersiram air hangat dengan shower. Sejenak ia diam dan berpikir.

'Oh, ya... Hari ini aku harus berkumpul di gudang itu'

Allen segera berpakaian dan segera pergi menuju gudang itu.

Di sana sudah berkumpul Lavi, Kanda, dan Lenalee.

"Hey, Allen... Kamu terlambat 5 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan." Kata Lavi

"Ah, maaf... Aku sempat merenungkan sesuatu." Kata Allen menunduk.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang mari kita rencanakan kegiatan kita hari ini." Kata Kanda.

Lenalee melihat keadaan saat ini sedang tidak baik. Dia memutuskan untuk membeli es krim untuk mereka.

"Um, aku mau keluar sebentar. Ini takkan memakan waktu yang lama." Kata Lenalee.

Allen menengok sebentar dan kembali menunduk. Kanda hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lavi diam saja.

Lenalee segera keluar untuk membeli es krim dan segera kembali ke gudang itu.

"Untuk memperbaiki suasana, bagaimana kalau kita makan es ini di pantai sana?" Kata Lenalee.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita kesana." Kata Kanda.

Lavi dan Kanda berjalan bersama. Lenalee menghampiri Allen.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Hari ini Lavi memang sedang bad mood." Kata Lenalee sambil menepuk pundak Allen.

"Um... Terimakasih Lenalee." Kata Allen dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih.

Lenalee dan Allen berjalan bersama menuju pantai.

Sesampainya di pantai.

"Bagaimana jika hari ini kita mencari kerja sambilan?" Tanya Kanda

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Lenalee.

"Ini." Kanda menyodorkan poster yang berisi tentang audisi klub drama yang akan dimulai minggu depan.

"Ide yang bagus." Kata Lavi sambil tiduran di pasir pantai yang putih.

"Bagaimana denganmu Allen?" Tanya Lenalee.

Allen diam saja dan tidak menjawab.

"Allen... Allen..." Kanda melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Allen.

"Ah, ya... Maap. Ada apa tadi?" Tanya Allen.

Lenalee dan Kanda hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ayolah! Hari ini hari libur... Tunjukkan semangat liburanmu. Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Lenalee.

Allen dan Lavi diam saja.

"Sudahlah. Siapa yang mau ikut?" Tanya Kanda.

Lenalee, Kanda dan Lavi angkat tangan.

"Allen, kamu tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Lenalee.

"Ah, iya. Aku ikut." Kata Allen

"Allen, bisa kita bicara nanti?" Tanya Lavi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Uh... Baiklah." Kata Allen dengan wajah sedih.

"Kanda, sebaiknya kamu bantu aku di sana." Kata Lenalee

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua, kami tinggal dulu ya." Kata Kanda sambil menyusul Lenalee.

Setelah itu, yang tersisa di pantai hanya Allen dan Lavi.

*_**SLRUP**_*

"Ah, es krimku..." Kata Allen kaget.

"Kalo di biarkan, cepat meleleh. Sebaiknya kalau kamu nggak mau, buat aku saja." Kata Lavi dingin.

"Lavi, maapkan aku." Kata Allen dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Maap? Untuk apa kamu minta maap?" Kata Lavi dengan sedikit tertawa meledek.

"Adapun, aku yang minta maap kepadamu. Karena aku telah bersikap kasar padamu tadi pagi." Kata Lavi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tadi pagi kamu bersikap begitu?" Tanya Allen.

"Se-sebenarnya bukannya aku marah. A-aku gugup." Kata Lavi malu-malu.

"Gugup?" Tanya Allen heran.

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Yuk kita ke tempat Lenalee dan Kanda." Kata Lavi

"Iya." Kata Allen tersenyum.

Sesampainya di tempat Lenalee dan Kanda

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Lavi

"Aku dan Kanda hanya punya uang 300 yen..." Kata Lenalee lesu.

"Aku punya uang 50 yen." Kata Allen

"Aku punya 100 yen." Kata Lavi

"Kita butuh 1050 yen lagi." Kata Kanda.

"Itu jumlah yang banyak." Kata Lenalee.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita kerja sambilan? Di buletin kota sudah terpasang lowongan kerja tuh." Kata Lavi.

"Yuk, kita lihat ke sana." Ajak Lenalee.

"Yuk, Allen." Kata Kanda sambil menggenggam tangan Allen.

Allen memilih pekerjaan sebagai entertainer di pusat kota.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-=**Second day**=-

Allen kembali bekerja sebagai entertainer.

**16.00 pm**

"Allen, kudengar ada mansion tua yang terletak di belakang kota. Bagaimana kalau besok kita lihat kesana?" Tanya Lavi.

"Ya, aku juga mendengar tentang hal itu." Kata Lenalee.

"Katanya ada seorang wanita yang sering melihat dari jendela lantai 2." Kata Kanda.

"Baiklah. Besok kita lihat kesana." Kata Allen dengan riang.

(**Night**)

Allen bermimpi...

"Aku... Dimana Aku?" Kata Allen

"Welcome to the darkness." Seorang pria berjubah serba hitam dengan tudung kepala datang tiba-tiba.

"Kamu, kamu siapa? Apa yang kamu mau?"

"I will give you this power to protect your soul and to protect your friends."

Pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu menggenggam tangan Allen dengan erat dan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tangan kirinya.

"Akh... Jangan... Akh... Panas...!!!" Allen merasakan panas yang luar biasa pada tangan kirinya...

"Use this power to fight with your enemy. Akuma."

"A, Akuma?"

"I have to leave now. Take care of your self."

"A... AAAAAKH!!!!!" Allen merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa saat pemuda itu menghilang.

"Ah... hah... hah... hah..." Allen terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Akh...(_siiiiing_)" Allen merasa sakit kepala. Telinganya mendengar suara berdenging. Tangan kirinya panas. Cuaca di luar hujan. Badai angin membuat tirai jendela Allen berkibar. Membuat suasana kamar menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Sekujur tubuh Allen berkeringat. Suara petir dan cahaya kilat mewarnai gelapnya malam.

Allen melihat tangan kirinya. Merah darah. Sakit, panas, perih. Allen segera turun untuk mencuci tangannya. Tak ada hasil. Akhirnya Allen kembali tidur.

-=**Third day**=-

**06.50am**

"Ukh..." Kepala Allen masih terasa sakit. Tangannya masih terasa sedikit panas.

Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak keluar rumah.

**09.00am**

Di Gudang tempat pertemuan.

"Mana Allen? Kok tumben amat dia ga dateng?" Tanya Kanda.

"Biasanya dia suka dateng telat. Tungguin aja..." Kata Lenalee.

Lavi datang sambil membawa es krim.

"Si Allen belom dateng?" Tanya Lavi.

"Belom tuh... Biasanya sih telat." Kata Kanda.

"Mana mungkin dia telat sampe 2 jam?" Kata Lenalee.

Saat Lavi mau duduk, tiba-tiba gelang yang pernah diberikan Allen dahulu putus.

"Eh, putus?" Tanya Lavi

"Wah, pertanda buruk nih." Kata Lenalee.

"Hus, jangan ngomong gitu Lenalee!" Kata Kanda.

"Bisa jadi kamu benar, Lenalee." Lavi menatap ke depan dan segera berlari menuju rumah Allen.

**09.10am**

**Allen's House**

*_**BRAKK!!!***_

"ALLEN!!!" Lavi berteriak.

Lavi melihat sekeliling, dan tak ada suara yang menjawab. Lavi segera naik ke kamar Allen dan mendapatkan Allen pingsan di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ukh... Ini, di kamarku?" Tanya Allen.

"Eh, seingatku terakhir aku ada di depan pintu. Kok aku bisa terbaring di kasur? Atau aku Cuma mimpi ya?" Tanya Allen.

Allen berdiri dan mengambil gelas yang berisi air di meja belajarnya. Kaki Allen tidak kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Allen terjatuh.

*_**PRANG!!**_*

Lavi mendengar suara pecahan gelas dari kamar Allen. Lavi bergegas menuju kamar Allen.

Lavi mendapatkan Allen yang tejatuh dengan bekas luka pecahan gelas di kaki, tangan, dan wajahnya. Allen lemas. Ia tak dapat melihat siapa yang menolongnya. Pandangannya kabur. Lavi segera membersihkan pecahan gelas itu dan kembali memasak bubur untuk Allen.

Allen tersadar. Ia mencium aroma yang sedap dari dapurnya. Sebelum ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Lavi masuk dengan membawa semangkuk bubur, segelas air, dan kotak obat-obatan.

"Allen, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Lavi sambil meletakkan bubur dan segelas air di meja.

"Lavi, kamu ngapain di sini?" Tanya Allen.

"Aku punya firasat buruk. Jadi aku kerumahmu. Mari, kuobati lukamu." Kata Lavi sambil mengeluarkan plester dari kotak obat.

"Ouch..." Allen merasa perih karena Lavi mengobati Allen dengan alkohol.

"Tahan sedikit. Biar ga infeksi." Kata Lavi

Lavi menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuk pada tangan kanan Allen.

"Lavi..." Kata Allen dengan suara yang lemah

"Ng? Apa?" Tanya Lavi yang masih serius mengobati luka Allen.

"Terima kasih kamu telah menolongku." Kata Allen.

"Oh, gapapa. Ngomong-ngomong, ga biasanya kamu pake sarung tangan." Kata Lavi sambil memegang tangan kiri Allen.

*_**DEGH**_*

"Oh, itu, ga apa-apa kok." Kata Allen

"Bener?" Tanya Lavi sambil menatap mata Allen tajam.

"I, Iya... Bener kok." Kata Allen gugup

Wajah Lavi semakin dekat ke Allen. Allen semakin gugup. Wajahnya memerah.

"Lavi, jangan..." Kata Allen.

*_**Splat!**_*

"Ge-eR! Emang kamu pikir aku mau ngapain?" Kata Lavi

Allen merasakan Lavi menempelkan plester luka pada dahi Allen.

"Eh, nggak kok." Allen Blushing.

"Nih, aku dah buatin bubur buat kamu. Makan." Kata Lavi sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur.

"Aku? Disuapin?" Kata Allen heran.

"Udah. Bawel aja. Nih, makan." Kata Lavi

Allen membuka mulutnya. Lavi menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Allen.

"Mm... Enak." Kata Allen

"Iya iyalah. Yang masak kan Lavi. Bukan kamu!" Kata Lavi.

Mereka berdua tertawa. Bercanda dan berbincang berbagai topik. Selesai makan, Lavi membawa mangkuk, gelas dan kotak obat. Sebelum itu...

"Eh, Allen. Ada yang belepotan tuh." Kata Lavi

"Mana?" Tanya Allen sambil meraba-raba pipinya.

"Itu di sebelah kiri." Kata Lavi.

"Mana? Ga ada ah."

"Itu deket mulut." Kata Lavi.

"Ga ada!"

"Hh.. Harus aku juga yang bersihin." Kata Lavi.

Lavi mencium pipi kiri Allen.

"Eh, kamu kok kalah nyium aku sih?" Tanya Allen dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Liat situasi dong! Tangan kiriku kotak obat, tangan kananku gelas dan mangkuk. Masa aku ngambil pake kaki?" Kata Lavi kesal.

"Ah, iya yah... Maap deh." Kata Allen malu.

"Ya sudah. Aku setelah nyuci piring dan beresin rumahmu, mau pulang. Dah sore nih."

"Lavi, Terima kasih ya." Kata Allen tersenyum.

"Iya. Dah, kamu istirahat sana! Besok kita ngumpul di tempat biasa jam 9 pagi!" Kata Lavi

"Iya." Kata Allen senyum.

Setelah Lavi keluar kamar, Allen tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi. Begitu juga dengan Lavi.

-=**Fourth day**=-

**08.00am**

Langit terlihat gelap. Di luar tetap ramai seperti biasanya. Allen segera menuju ke gudang tempat pertemuan.

"Hei, sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Lavi.

"Ya. Berkat bantuanmu. Terima kasih." Kata Allen

"Maap, Allen kemarin aku gak kerumahmu." Kata Lenalee.

"Ya. Aku juga. Aku di suruh bersihin pantai. Gila. Sampahnya banyak banget." Kata Kanda.

"Gapapa kok. Lavi udah bantu aku. Kalian ga perlu repot-repot." Kata Allen.

"KYAAAAA" Orang-orang sekitar berlarian dan berteriak teriak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lavi

Kanda segera melihat ke luar.

"Makhluk apa itu?" Tanya Kanda sambil melihat ke atas.

"Besar sekali." Kata Lenalee.

Makhluk itu menembaki warga satu per satu. Warga yang terkena tembakan makhluk itu berubah menjadi abu.

"Semuanya lari!!!" Perintah Lavi.

"Ukh..." Allen tak sanggup berlari. Allen mendengar sesuatu dari kepalanya.

"Use the power. To protect yourself. To protect your friend."

"AAKH...." Allen terjatuh. Berlutut sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit dan menahan panas di tangan kirinya.

"That's Crown Clown. To destroy the Akuma. Kill that thing. We're named that thing as Akuma. Save the people. For you and for them"

Dalam sekejap, tangan kiri Allen menjadi tangan besi yang besar dan mengeluarkan sinar hijau. Allen merasa mendapat energi yang sangat besar.

"If you got fire, you will die."

Allen berusaha mati-matian melawan makhluk yang di namai Akuma. Untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Salah satu tembakan menuju kearah teman-temannya. Allen berusaha melindungi mereka. Hinnga pada akhirnya Allen bisa melindungi mereka. Tapi tak dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Allen berdiri di depan Lavi Tangannya terbentang untuk melindungi Lavi dan teman-temannya. Allen menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Lavi, tersenyum, dan berkata…

"All for one and one for all."

Lavi mendengar ucapan Allen yang sedikit di iringi dengan suara seorang pemuda. Akuma telah di hancurkan Allen. Allen terjatuh.

"Allen, Allen… Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kata Lavi menitikkan air mata yang membasahi wajah Allen.

"Aku berhasil… Aku berhasil menyelamatkan kalian." Kata Allen dengan wajah yang penuh luka dan suara yang lemah.

"Allen, jangan banyak bicara. Aku akan segera mengobatimu!" Kata Lavi

"Lavi, biarkan aku mengucapkan permintaan terakhirku." Kata Allen dengan suara yang hampir habis.

"Allen…" Kata Lavi.

"Lavi, kita biarkan Allen mengucapkan permintaannya yang terakhir." Kata Kanda.

"Allen, kami akan selalu merindukanmu." Kata Lenalee.

"Kalian semua… Terima kasih…bisakah aku bicara berdua dengan Lavi?"

Kanda dan Lenalee mengangguk. Lenalee menangis. Kanda berusaha menenangkan Lenalee.

Sementara itu Lavi dan Allen.

"Lavi, ini adalah permintaanku yang terakhir. Maaf kalau selama ini aku merepotkanmu."

"Allen. Katakan apa permintaanmu. Pasti akan ku kabulkan." Kata Lavi menangis

"Berikan aku ciuman pertamamu. Dan ciuman pertamaku akan menjadi milikmu."

"Allen…"

Lavi dan Allen saling berciuman.

"Lavi, Aku mencintaimu."

"Allen, Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Simpanlah foto ini untuk masa yang akan datang." Allen mengeluarkan foto dari dalam bajunya.

"Ini… Foto kita berempat?" Kata Lavi

"Simpanlah. Dan bangun kota ini menjadi sedia kala."

"Allen… Jangan sekarang Allen…" Lavi menangis

"Biarkan aku mati dan menjadi malaikatmu untuk selamanya."

"Allen…"

"Jadilah penerus kota ini. Dan biarkan aku beristirahat."

Allen menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Tunggu aku di sana." Lavi tersenyum dan menangis.

Lavi menengok kearah Kanda dan Lenalee.

"Kanda, Lenalee… Allen telah pergi." Kata Lavi.

Lenalee dan Kanda menghampiri Allen dan menangis. Kanda ikut menangis sambil menenangkan Lenalee. Lavi tak dapat menahan tangisnya.

-=**10 years later**=-

"Say, mana bajunya Esterna?" Tanya Lavi

"Itu, di dekat lemari kamu!" Kata Ditha

"Papa, habis ini aku mau main sama Yukari ya." Kata Esterna.

"Iya. Jangan jauh-jauh ya… Nih, pake bajunya." Kata Lavi.

Dari baju yang di kenakan Esterna, ada foto Lavi, Allen, Kanda, dan Lenalee.

"Dadah papa…" Kata Esterna.

"Hati-hati…" Kata Lavi

Lavi mengamati foto dengan wajah tersenyum. Dia pergi ke jendela dan menatap langit biru.

"Allen, kini kota ini sudah seperti sedia kala. Aku menikah dengan Ditha. Anakku Esterna. Kanda menikah dengan Lenalee. Anaknya Yukari. Tapi, walau aku sudah memiliki istri, kamu tetap cinta pertamaku dan orang yang sudah merebur hati dan ciuman pertamaku. Tetap tunggu aku di sana, Allen."

Selesai!!!

Gila…

Pegel banget…

Ripiw, dan gue pemenangnya!!!

(Di timpuk batu nisan)


End file.
